


Steve-n-Bucky Drabbles

by MonchingBamboo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpine the kitty, Angst, Blogging, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comfort, Dating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, Soft Bucky, Soft Steve, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonchingBamboo/pseuds/MonchingBamboo
Summary: A series of drabbles from the day-to-day lives of Steve and Bucky living in the 21st century. Updated alongside the @Steve-n-Bucky fanart blog on Tumblr.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Visit [@Steve-n-Bucky blog on Tumblr](https://steve-n-bucky.tumblr.com/) for fanart from the same storyline.

Bucky scrolled through Steve and his **[Tumblr blog](https://steve-n-bucky.tumblr.com/)** , reading the messages. He smiled to himself at some, chuckled at others, then tapped out of the app with a sigh.

_ 'Married.' _

Their followers wanted to know why Steve and him weren’t married. But they weren’t even dating...were they? Every time the topic of relationships came up Bucky couldn’t seem to stop himself from getting flustered, and Steve didn’t fare much better, which led to stilted conversations that had no resolutions. 

What exactly were they, anyway? Friends? Far past that. Best friends? That’s a given. Teammates? Sure. Roommates? Yep. But...was it more? Could it be more? With their complicated past and treasure trove of issues between the two of them, could they break through all of that and still be in some sort of ‘normal’ relationship like other people?

Bucky slouched on the sofa as his mind started roaming. The first time he helped a little blond kid in an alley beat up some bullies he had no idea what he signed up for. Steve was his rock, his one constant, they shared everything. If he needed to vent, Steve listened, if he needed comfort, Steve offered it, if he just wanted to be left alone, Steve made excuses to leave the apartment, and at this point they didn’t even need to say anything, they just **_knew_**.

Alpine hopped up and curled up beside Bucky, purring gently. The brunette smiled down at the comfy-looking feline who had taken over their apartment and quietly snapped a few pictures on his phone. Just as he was about to put the device down, it trilled an incoming message from Steve.

_ “At the Tower. Coming home now. Bring back take out?” _

Bucky thought for a moment before tapping out a reply.

_ “Pizza. And Chinese. Sashimi for Alpine.” _

A few seconds later Steve sent back a confirmation.

_ “Roger that 😁” _

Bucky rolled his eyes at the emoji. Sometimes the man would send entire messages in those little picture symbols leaving Bucky confused and trying to decipher the meaning with the help of Peter who was always eager for a chance to hang out with “Mr. Bucky Sir”.

Thinking for a few minutes, Bucky groaned softly and opened up his internet browser app and started typing.

_ “How to ask a man out on a date? And make sure he knows it’s a date.” _

“Come on Google,” Bucky whispered encouragingly, “Help me out here.”

\--END Pt. 1--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's keeping secrets and Steve's keen to find out.

Steve could be a bit oblivious, sometimes, he would be the first to admit it. Tony has always teased him about it, Natasha sometimes took advantage of it, Sam was both amused and exasperated, and Bucky...well Bucky’s always been a bit special, in more ways than one. His best friend/former assassin/teammate/roommate was difficult to read on the best of days, on others it was next to impossible. 

Bucky used to be an open book, big smiles, soft eyes, Steve’s ma always said Bucky’s outgoing personality was a good balance to Steve’s more introverted tendencies. Nowadays, however, Bucky was much more muted in expressing himself. Oh, he still let Steve know when he thought the blond was being an absolute idiot, but you really had to watch for the minute changes on his face to actually decipher what he was thinking and feeling. An eye twitch, a quirk of his mouth, a lifted brow, Steve considered himself fairly observant of Bucky’s moods these days but sometimes he still felt like he was missing something.

Like today. Here. Now. Bucky was sitting on the sofa busy typing on his phone, shoulders hunched, head down, protecting the screen from any prying eyes. Every time Steve walked past he would curl up a bit more as if afraid of the blond getting a peek at the screen.

“What’re you looking at, Buck? What’s the big secret?” Steve finally asked as he wandered to the kitchen to grab a snack.

“Nothing. Just...browsing Wikipedia,” his friend gruffed.

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled open the fridge door. He looked over the shelves and finally decided on some rice pudding. Taking two small containers out, he grabbed a spoon from the dish drying tray and headed back towards the living room. 

“Browsing Wiki, huh? Doing research on the 21st century?” He asked as he plopped himself down on the soft cushions next to Bucky.

The brunet hesitated then slowly inched a bit further away, tilting his phone so Steve couldn’t see the screen. 

“N-no. Well. Sorta. Just...Nat said, uh, s-self driving cars! I’m looking into this whole self-driving cars thing,” Bucky stuttered as his cheeks tinted pink.

Steve raised a sceptical eyebrow and scooted closer to Bucky who eyed him warily with a huff.

“Ooh, self-driving cars. Very important, indeed. Definitely worth in-depth research,” Steve pretended to agree while nodding wisely.

Bucky grunted in agreement then yelped as Steve tossed him a rice pudding cup. He flailed as he tried to catch the little plastic container, dropping his phone in the process with a curse. Steve laughed and pounced, snatching away Bucky’s phone before the other man could get himself sorted. Glancing at the screen, Steve smirked as he read what Bucky was actually looking up.

“ _‘10 Most Romantic Valentine Date Ideas’_? Wow, Bucky! Are self-driving cars involved in one of them?”

“ROGERS! Gimme back my phone!” Bucky yelled as he shot up off his seat.

Steve jumped up as well, taking off across the apartment as Bucky gave chase.

“Who’re you going on a date with Bucky?!”

“None of your damn business, you hundred year old fossilized nuthead!”

Their combined laughter and yelling rang throughout the apartment as the two men chased each other around. In the corner, pressed against the sun-warmed glass of the balcony door, Alpine rolled her eyes at the antics of her humans. Idiots. Both of them.

\--END Pt. 2--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join us [@Steve-n-Bucky ](https://steve-n-bucky.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr for some Stucky fanart :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's V-Day and Bucky's nervous about Steve and his first official date.
> 
> ((Takes place after [this little comic.](https://steve-n-bucky.tumblr.com/post/190813213825/admin-dedded-omgggggggggg-this-took-way-too)))

Bucky frantically checked his pockets, looking for his phone. He was sure he just had it in his hand but now he couldn’t find it.

“Bucky? Are you ready?” Steve’s voice floated in from the living room.

“Just a minute!” Bucky yelled back, flipping over the comforter on his bed and looking under the pillows as well.

“What’re you doing in here, Buck? Getting all pretty for our date?” Steve’s teasing tone chuckled from the doorway as the man himself appeared, looking around at the ransacked room.

Bucky blushed and averted his eyes, ignoring the hiccup in his breath when he caught a glimpse of Steve’s fitted suit. The man insisted on getting dressed up for the occasion despite Bucky’s insistence that they weren’t going anywhere formal. The suit he chose to wear was tailor made for him with sharp clean lines that accentuated Steve’s broad chest and slim waist. Bucky, by contrast, chose comfort, slipping into a hoodie. He didn’t really have a suit in his wardrobe anyway and he hated how stiff those formal wears were.

Crouching down to check under the bed, Bucky sighed.

“I can’t find my phone. I was just using it but I must have put it down somewhere and now it’s missing.”

Steve took a few steps into Bucky’s bedroom and looked around.

“Um, Buck? It’s right there. On the nightstand.”

The older man jerked his head up and saw the little rectangle in question sitting innocently bedside the bed, plugged into the charger. Annoyed at himself, Bucky got up off the floor and unplugged his phone, slipping it into his pocket carefully.

“Right. Thanks. Sorry. I guess I just...I’m just...you know, a little, I mean I haven’t d-dated since...since uh…,” Bucky’s voice trailed off as he realized he can’t even remember the last time he dated. 

Things that happened before the war were often blurry memories to him with bits and pieces flashing through his mind when something triggered a memory. He knew he was popular with the ladies back then, had no problems getting dates for himself and even for Steve, but most of the faces were vague and he couldn’t really remember the specifics.

“Hey, Buck, it’s ok. It’s just me, right?” Steve smiled warmly, shuffling a bit closer. He gently took Bucky’s hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

The shorter man took a deep breath to steady himself then looked up to meet Steve’s eyes. It was strange, they’ve known each other for...over a hundred years now and they were finally going on a date. An actual date. And they could touch and hold hands and do all those things ‘couples’ were allowed to do. Would they kiss? Would Steve want to kiss? Should he put his arm around Steve’s waist when they walked? Or maybe Steve would want to hold him instead? Who was supposed to pull out chairs for the other? Open doors? 

Bucky let out an involuntary whimper as he suddenly realized just what he had gotten himself into. This wasn’t just two friends hanging out anymore. This was a DATE!! Jesus above, what was he thinking asking Steve on a DATE of all things?! He was totally unprepared!!

Almost as if sensing Bucky’s rising panic, Steve hurriedly shuffled them towards the bed and helped the brunet sit down.

“Bucky? Bucky, breathe. In, out, in, out. It’s going to be fine, take it slow.”

The blond man settled himself beside his friend (boyfriend?) and gently ran his hand down Bucky’s back, trying to sooth him. The brunet forced himself to inhale and exhale, letting the air settle in his lungs as he tried to clear his mind. He could do this, this should be a walk in the park for him, surely the former Winter Soldier wasn’t afraid of going on a date, was he? He reached out and grasped Steve’s hand, clinging to it tightly.

“S-Steve?” He whispered.

“Yeah, Buck?”

“This isn’t going to...change anything, right? We’re still friends, right? I mean, even if...even if this doesn’t work out or whatever, I’m not going to lose you as my best friend, right?” Bucky asked as he fixed his gaze on the other man.

Bucky couldn’t lose Steve as his best friend, he couldn’t. If he didn’t even have Steve around, then...then what was he supposed to do? He didn’t really have any other friends of his own, those who he might consider himself to be friendly with were also friends with Steve, and much closer to him given that he’s the Captain of the Avengers. Best case scenario for him if he ended up all alone would be heading back to Wakanda to live out the rest of his life tending to his goats. Not the worst thing, but he would miss Steve so much.

A soft chuckle brought the brunet out of his thoughts as Steve pulled him into a tight hug.

“Bucky, you’re never going to lose me as a friend. No matter what happens, I’m always your Stevie. Heck, even when you punched the shit out of me, I still came running to you as soon as I found out where you were staying, didn’t I?”

The tension drained from Bucky as he felt himself calm down at Steve’s reassurance. Of course he wasn’t going to lose Steve. How silly. Till the end of the line, that’s what they promised.

With a sigh, Bucky returned the hug.

“Like I said, it’s almost as if you like getting punched.”

Steve laughed and they both stood up, straightening their clothes and then giving each other a shy smile.

“All set?” The taller man asked.

“Ready when you are,” Bucky replied.

The two men headed for the door, grabbing their keys and waving goodbye to Alpine who meowed softly before going back to her cat nap. Valentines 2020, Steve and Bucky clasped each other’s hand as they strolled down the street towards their chosen restaurant.

\--PT. 3 END--


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's floating on air after Bucky and his V-Day date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit [@Steve-n-Bucky ](https://steve-n-bucky.tumblr.com/) blog on Tumblr for fanart from the same storyline.

Steve was floating on air. 

Out of all the Valentines he has had in his 100+ years this had to be the best one. He was prepared to just ignore the day of roses and pink hearts, relegating himself to another lonely Valentines by himself, but Bucky had surprised him with a [date invite](https://steve-n-bucky.tumblr.com/post/190813213825/admin-dedded-omgggggggggg-this-took-way-too) last minute. It had hit him out of the blue and Steve was more-or-less in a daze afterwards. For Bucky to overcome his nerves and anxiety to actually confess to Steve that he wanted to go on a date, a ROMANTIC date as he had specified, was admirable. 

Steve had stressed over what to wear, how to style his hair, the cologne he should wear, how he should act, what he should say, and flooded Sam’s phone with questions until the man had called back in exasperation and told him to just “act normal”. Easier said than done. Steve has rarely experienced “normal” since that serum was injected into him decades ago.

The blond man sighed happily as he kept up a steady jogging pace. His brain kept replaying the date over and over, examining every detail, every word exchanged. He still couldn’t believe it when he saw Bucky on the morning of February 14th making breakfast and had almost convinced himself that he had imagined the invitation until the brunet had met his gaze and asked if Italian was ok for their date that evening. 

A romantic dinner, a meandering stroll by the river, a kiss goodnight to finish off the perfect evening. Cliched? Maybe. But Steve wouldn’t have changed a thing. He tried to keep his cool and behave accordingly. Despite his and Bucky’s long history together, this was their FIRST OFFICIAL DATE and Steve was nothing if not a gentleman. He opened doors and pulled out chairs for Bucky (to the other’s great embarrassment), he offered to pay for dinner (although Bucky huffed and they decided to split the cost in the end), he made sure Bucky was ok with any physical contact they had, and before the date ended he nervously asked for the brunet’s permission for a [kiss goodnight](https://steve-n-bucky.tumblr.com/post/190861887750/bucky-what-is-the-most-dorkiest-thing-has-ever). 

A chaste, soft peck on the lips. 

Their first kiss. 

Steve let out a full giggle as he remembered the kiss and almost jogged head first into a light post. He swerved at the last second and put on an extra burst of speed as Bucky and his apartment building came into view. He was almost home where his boyfriend (BOYFRIEND!!) would be waiting.

It was still early in the morning, perhaps Bucky would still be sleeping. The man loved to sleep in when he didn’t have anything scheduled. If Steve was quiet enough he could take a quick shower and have breakfast ready before the brunet woke up. If he was REALLY lucky Bucky will look at him with sleep-heavy eyes, throw him a soft smile of thanks as he got his cup of coffee, and maybe even give him a morning hug with a kiss on the cheek for his effort.

Steve slowed his steps as he entered the building and headed for the elevator, eyes bright with anticipation. The metal doors opened and the blond man entered, feeling his heart pounding in his chest from his morning run. He took a few deep breaths and wiped his brow as the elevator took him up to his floor.

\--------------------

Bucky glanced up as he heard the key in the front door before it opened. Alpine hopped off her perch on the kitchen counter and meowed in welcome as Steve appeared.

“Aw, you’re up already,” the younger man pouted, throwing in his infamous puppy dog eyes.

“Alpine woke me up, princess was hungry,” Bucky replied as he turned back to his eggs cooking away on the stove.

Steve bent down and gave their kitten some head pats before heading into the kitchen where he promptly wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

“I wanted to cook you breakfast,” he whined.

Bucky laughed and gave him a soft poke in the chest with his elbow.

“Next time feed Alpine before you leave and maybe I’ll get to sleep some more.”

Steve looked down woefully at the demanding ball of fur who ignored their blatant cuddling in favour of licking her paw.

“Can I at least get a kiss?” Steve asked, turning his cheek to Bucky hopefully.

The older man turned his head and after a few seconds of contemplation tucked a finger under Steve’s chin to turn his head towards himself so their eyes could meet. Steve held his breath as Bucky stretched his head forward just a fraction, pressing their lips together gently. For just a few seconds time seemed to suspend itself as neither man dared to move until Bucky slowly pulled back. He kept his gaze lowered and quickly turned back to his eggs but not before Steve caught the flush that had pinkened the older man’s cheeks.

“Um, I should...c-cook eggs,” Bucky muttered before nudging Steve towards Alpine who was watching the proceedings from the floor, “Can you get her fed? I gave her some treats earlier but she’s still hungry I think.”

Steve grinned and took a step back, recognizing Bucky’s attempt at regaining some personal space.

“Sure, no problem. Come on princess, let’s go get you some food.”

Steve grinned to himself and gave a fond look to the back of Bucky’s head before bending down to scoop up the feline fur ball into his arms. The day was off to a great start.

\--Pt. 4 END--


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows he shouldn't be jealous when he sees someone trying to chat up Bucky, but what he knows and what he feels don't always align.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit [@Steve-n-Bucky](https://steve-n-bucky.tumblr.com/) blog on Tumblr for fanart from the same storyline.

“Bucky, I’m not feeling well,” Steve’s voice drifted through the noisy club music.

His brunet partner turned and looked him over, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“What do you mean?” He asked with an edge to his voice.

“I..I think I drank too much,” Steve whined, slumping against the bar counter as a crowd of college students pushed past him.

Bucky’s iron will prevented him from rolling his eyes at Steve’s antics as he knew perfectly well that alcohol had no effect on the blond man.

“You want to go, then?”

Steve nodded, eyes brightening with hope as he grabbed onto Bucky’s arm, tugging him towards the door.

“I think I need to sleep,” he lied in an attempt to get his boyfriend to leave the crowded venue.

Bucky sighed to himself and threw an apologetic smile to the man he had been conversing with prior to Steve’s interruptions. He mouthed a quick, ‘sorry’ then followed the younger man to the exit, stumbling out into the fresh air outside. He took a few deep breaths then looked around at the scattering of people who milled about outside, some smoking, some chatting, a few trying to hail down a taxi.

“Steve, you didn’t drink too much. What’s the problem?” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and giving his boyfriend a stern glare.

The other man gave him a sheepish look and mumbled something about too many people and music too loud. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact and Bucky wasn’t in the mood to play coy right now. Steve had been asked to scout this club out as part of some information gathering for an Avengers mission and he had asked Bucky to come along as he didn’t want to go alone. At first the brunet had been reluctant, crowds and loud noises weren’t exactly what he enjoyed, but at Steve’s begging he had agreed. He had given up a night of snuggling on the sofa with Alpine for this, and now Steve had dragged him out.

“Look, didn’t you say that Tony mentioned he needed info on the club owner? We’ve barely been here an hour, what’s the problem?”

Steve grumbled some more and nervously ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. 

“I...that...that man...he was...h-he...I didn’t...you know,” the taller man’s voice faded pitifully.

“I’m sorry, was I supposed to understand any of that?” Bucky questioned in complete confusion.

As far as the older man could tell things were going pretty normally. They had arrived at the club, gotten in, had a few drinks, and been invited onto the dance floor by some of the other club-goers. Steve had stumbled about although his dance partners didn’t seem to mind, while Bucky had declined, preferring to stay by the bar and be as invisible as possible. As he was watching Steve, a young man had struck up a conversation with him before Steve interrupted and pulled him away.

It was almost physically painful to watch Steve try to explain himself and after a few more attempts Bucky decided enough was enough. Clearly whatever caused the blond to suddenly cut their club-trip short was difficult for him to explain, and Bucky didn’t feel like standing outside a club in the middle of the night for hours. He slipped his hand into Steve’s and tugged him along as he started to head for their apartment, which thankfully was only a few blocks away.

“Look, let’s just get home, ok? No point standing around out here. Maybe Natasha can do the info gathering when she gets back.”

Steve made an affirmative grunt and followed, still looking suspiciously like a guilty puppy. Sometimes Bucky hated that dumb face of Steve’s, it made it difficult to stay mad at him when he threw those kicked-puppy eyes. In any case, it wasn’t as if Bucky was craving a night out anyway and heading home early suited him just fine.

\--------  
Steve was conflicted the entire way home. He shuffled behind Bucky, feeling guilty and not looking forward to explaining himself. He was the one who had pleaded with his boyfriend to come out tonight, he was the one who had reassured him that everything would be fine, and now he was the one who had put an end to their outing despite Bucky taking the time and making the effort to join him.

It wasn’t that Steve was unfamiliar with the stab of jealousy that had grabbed his heart when he saw the handsome man start chatting to Bucky at the bar. Before the war, Bucky had always been popular and wherever they went it wasn’t unusual for an interested girl (or boy sometimes) to try and fish a date out of the brunet. It never made Steve happy to witness, the feeling that Bucky was HIS had always made Steve more than a bit grudgeful of anyone who came between them. What made him bite his tongue, however, was that back then Bucky was just his ‘friend’. Despite any desire on Steve’s part for more, their relationship had never gone past friendship. In the back of his mind he knew that someday Bucky would get married to a woman, have kids, while he himself felt lucky just to wake up every morning given his fragile health.

Now, in the 21st century however, things were different. Bucky and his relationship was no longer simply friendship, it wasn’t even just boyfriends anymore given everything they’ve been through. Bucky and him shared a bond that was moulded through fire and blood, decades of heartache and tears that brought them to today. Rationally Steve knew he didn’t have any ownership claim over Bucky, heck just the thought made him grimace considering what the brunet went through under Hydra, but tonight he just couldn’t help himself. 

He saw the interested glint in the other man’s eyes as he gracefully sauntered towards Bucky, he saw the confident smirk, the hooded eyes, the casual brush of his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, and when he leaned in close so that he could talk to the brunet without needing to shout Steve had hit his limit.

A sharp pull on his arm made Steve look up as he realized they had arrived home. Bucky was looking at him with an amused expression, his right hand still gripping Steve’s left.

“You coming in or are you just going to stand out here with your head in the clouds?” He asked.

Steve felt his cheeks warm and if it wasn’t so dark out he knew Bucky would see his blush.

“S-sorry, just thinking.”

“Hm,” Bucky commented nonchalantly as he pulled Steve into their building.

The elevator ride up was quiet although Steve’s mind was running in circles as he tried to think about how to explain everything. He didn’t want to be the jealous boyfriend, he trusted Bucky and he knew this wasn’t a good feeling to have in a relationship. Steve knew all the things he was SUPPOSED to think, do, say, and feel, but sometimes he just couldn’t control it.

As the elevator doors opened, Bucky rummaged in his pocket for the key to their apartment. Muffled meowing from inside let them know that Alpine was still awake and eager for their return.

“Steve,” Bucky sighed as he pulled out his key to the apartment, “One last chance to tell me what’s up before we get pounced on by Alpine.”

The two men stared at one another in silence, one trying desperately to find the right words to say while the other waited patiently.

“Seriously, Rogers, how long have I known you now? Do you honestly think I actually don’t know what’s going on?” Bucky questioned, “As if I wouldn’t notice those laser beams you were aiming at the guy I was talking to in the club.”

Steve’s face flushed bright pink as he suddenly realized Bucky knew all along. The brunet gave him a chance to come clean but his nerves had gotten the better of him.

“B-Bucky, I’m...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I mean, I guess I did, but not really. I know I shouldn’t have, I was wrong, I’ll do better,” Steve stammered in a rush. 

He had to make Bucky understand that this wasn’t because he didn’t trust the other man or that it was going to become a problem between them.

The older man finally gave in to the temptation and rolled his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. He took a step closer to Steve and wrapped the younger man in a hug.

“Listen, I get it, ok? I’m not completely immune to all those fans of yours shouting your name and fawning all over you whenever you attend a public event either. I’ve seen the stuff they write online, and all those gossip magazines speculating you’re with this person or that person.”

Steve cringed as he thought about it. Bucky tended to shy away from making any public appearances, and even for Avengers missions he was selective with the ones he participated in preferring to stay as much in the shadows as possible. They also decided to put off announcing their relationship officially to the public but that left tabloids free to make wild guesses as they were prone to do. You would think after everything they had both been through from fighting Nazis to dealing with literal aliens they would be less affected by some idle gossip but sometimes it could still sting.

“Bucky…”

“Steve, you wear your heart on your sleeve, always have. And...and I’m not angry with you if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

Steve felt the weight on his chest lift at Bucky’s reassurance, but he still felt like he should explain himself.

“It’s not that I actually thought anything would’ve happened,” the blond said softly, “I know you wouldn’t, obviously. I just...I don’t even know, it was like my body moved before my brain caught up to it.”

Bucky snorted as he tilted his head back so he could see Steve’s face.

“Well gee, there’s a surprise. If you actually listened to your brain more I swear you would’ve gotten your ass kicked a lot less.”

Steve made a soft whining sound as he felt the tension drain away now that he knew Bucky didn’t fault him for his actions at the club. He ducked down and pressed his forehead against the older man’s shoulder, suddenly wishing he was physically smaller just so he could tuck himself under Bucky’s chin.

“So...where does that leave us?” Steve asked.

Bucky huffed and Steve felt his chest rumble with a soft chuckle.

“That leaves us as we were. Two dating dumbasses who apparently can’t communicate worth shit.”

Steve couldn’t help laughing at how hopeless they both seemed. He took a deep breath before straightening himself. The soft meows that had come from the other side of their apartment door suddenly returned with a vengeance accompanied by very aggressive scratching noises breaking through the cozy bubble that had wrapped itself around the two men.

“Well, guess we’d better get in there,” Bucky said in pretend exasperation, “Our Princess commands our attention.”

\--PT. 5 END--


End file.
